Vexen's Experiment
by MagicDreamer0630
Summary: Set in RE: COM ish What would happen if Repliku wasn't the only experiment Vexen made? Meet Yan-Yan-a Powerwild/Girl hybrid with a heavy cute-factor. Summary phails, I know, but writers block does that. No pairings, rated K for some foul language


VEXEN'S EXPERIMENT

(AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My first completed story! It's an idea I had for a while, somewhat inspired by Chobits and the Vocaloid program. Yan-Yan was given a few qualities from different characters:

Vexen's eyes

Powerwild Heartless' ears and tail

Naminé's X chromosome—had to include it somehow, right?

Repliku's hair color

And her voice comes from the Vocaloid program's Miku Hatsune. Why? Because I can XD

The story takes place during RE: COM, mainly because ATJ avoids it XD

Umm I haven't exactly played the game myself—card system PHAILS—but I have read the manga, so I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC.

I'm not sure if I'll add more to it—for now, it's just a one shot. I might eventually add more in with KH II, but IDK.

Oh yeah, and the italicized parts are straight from the game, courtesy of .com/console/ps2/file/954016/57325

So…yeah, that's about it. Enjoy!)

Vexen allowed himself a wicked chuckle, glancing over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the computer screen. One half of the screen showed what appeared to be a strand of DNA to the left of other biological stats, while the other half held a large chart of various lines of coded writing. "Master Vexen, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my son. Come, come." Vexen beckoned the Replica over, showing him the screens, "She will be your little sister, and I want you to care for her when she's finished." Repliku glanced at his creator in a bored fashion, "Why can't you?"

"Because she needs someone her age to teach her how to behave in public. Remember to care for her."

Vexen smiled at the boy before typing in a code. The screen changed, revealing a 'chibi' style girl with monkey ears and a tail. Her silvery hair was in a boyish cut save for a set of pigtails that sat behind her ears, ending just past her shoulders. Above her sitting, smiling form bore a neon-green font which read 'Processing', while below sat the name 'YAN-YAN', a load bar, and percentage.

"Vexen."

Vexen gasped, turning in an attempt to cover his work from view. Marluxia glanced from the screen to Repliku before glaring at The Chilly Achademic, "Did you not want a chance to battle Sora? Your experiments can wait till then, surely?"

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Repliku sighed in boredom, waiting impatiently for Vexen to return. The load bar grew steadily, and with Vexen no where in sight the replica boy knew not what to do.

_Larxene: So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora._

_What's he waiting for? Where is he?_

_Axel: He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the castle, right? I_

_suppose we should just leave it at that, you know._

_Larxene: A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen._

_Vexen: Silence!_

_Larxene: Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring._

_Vexen: You're one to talk. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself._

_Marluxia: That's enough._

_Vexen: Marluxia!_

_Marluxia: Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best_

_not disappoint us again._

_Vexen: Disappoint YOU? You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you-_

_Marluxia: I've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader. Defying me_

_will be seen as treason against the Organization._

_Axel: "Traitors are eliminated." I believe that's what the rules say._

_Larxene: Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?_

_Vexen: Ng..._

_Marluxia: Vexen, you cannot win against Sora._

_Vexen: Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of_

_things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might._

_Marluxia: Oh?_

_Marluxia: Then let us watch as you prove it._

_Vexen: What?_

_Marluxia: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade._

_Vexen: Your insincerity is comforting._

The chamber to his left suddenly hissed open, and a young girl fell to the floor. She looked much like the image on the computer, the only difference being her lack of clothing and a 'tramp stamp' tattoo of what appeared to be a modified Heartless symbol. The main outline was the same; its inside consisting of a heart. A jagged 'X' crossed through the whole shape, while what appeared to be devil horns protruded from either side of the top.

Repliku looked around for something for the girl to wear before giving an annoyed growl. Scooping the girl into his arms he headed through the castle, looking for Vexen.

"Riku! What are YOU doing here?"

Repliku growled, hiding the unconscious girl behind a potted plant before turning towards Sora.

_Repliku: Not happy to see me? Lemme know if I'm getting in the way-ya know, of_

_something that's more important._

_Sora: Huh? I didn't mean that..._

_Repliku: Hmph. Spare the excuses. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me._

_Sora: Are you crazy? C'mon. I came all this way looking for YOU!_

_Repliku: But you're not anymore, right? Now it's only Naminé that you're looking_

_for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared... ...at all about her_

_feelings._

_Sora: Naminé's...?_

_Repliku: Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just cuz you want_

_to see Naminé-sorry-doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Naminé doesn't_

_even want to look at your face._

_Sora: Why not?_

_Repliku: You should ask your memories...why Naminé disappeared from the islands._

_Remember that, and you'd know._

_Sora: Did I... Did I do something? Is it my fault? Riku..._

_(Darkness envelops Repliku and he dons his darkness armor)_

_Repliku: Go home, Sora. I'll care for Naminé. Anyone who goes near her..._

_(He summons his weapon, Soul Eater)_

_Repliku: ...goes through me!_

_(Repliku attacks Sora. Sora blocks it with his Keyblade. Their blades clash_

_together)_

_Sora: What's- What's wrong with you? We're supposed to be friends!_

_Repliku: Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about me? Naminé's not the_

_only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I!_

The girl blinked, looking around. She dragged herself around the side of the plant, icy green eyes blinking behind her silver bangs. Her eyes focused on the two boys fighting, and she reached a hand out towards Repliku, "Bru…thur…"

Repliku froze, covering his jolt of shock with a well-timed block, and glanced at the worried girl. Pushing Sora away with the blunt of his blade, Riku used the shove to jump back, standing directly in front of the plant. "Hold onto my back." He muttered. The girl nodded, hoisting herself up while attempting to keep out of sight. "Riku, stop it!" Sora cried desperately, but too late—the two were already gone through a portal of darkness.

Meanwhile, Larxene slammed a fist against a nearby pillar. "That low-life, two-timing…!"

"Calm down, Larxene." Axel said with a roll of his eyes, "It's pretty obvious none of us saw this coming. The question is, why?"

"Does it matter why? We've got a fake Riku and some naked monkey chick running around for no apparent reason!"

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

"What do you mean, she had no clothes? Her design was flawless!"

"Apparently not…" Repliku mumbled, rolling his eyes as he attempted to tune out his creator's lecture. "She hasn't been tested for perfection yet! And you took her out there? In the middle of a _battle_?"

"Look, I didn't _plan_ on taking her anywhere, alright? I was looking for you, so that you could get some clothes on the damn thing! It's not my fault I had to run into Sora then!"

"Not my fault!" Yan-Yan cried happily, kicking her legs as they dangled off the table. Vexen finished removing the wires connected to the girl's forehead and arms before turning towards his eldest creation, "You have to understand how fragile Yan-Yan is. I made her for you to care for, and therefore you _have_ to uphold that duty." He crossed the room and gripped Repliku's shoulder, "My boy, caring for a woman is the best skill any man could hope for. Watch over her."

Repliku sat in silence for some time after that before his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a tug on his arm, "Big brother?" Repliku smiled, giving the girl a one-armed hug, "I may not be able to stop Larxene from using Naminé, but I promise you this; she'll never lay a hand on you."

"Big brother's nice. I think Nami-Nami likes you."

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"You're her knight in shining armor!...or, at least, you would be…if you had armor…" She glanced at him curiously, "…What is an armor?" Repliku chuckled, gently squeezing her closer. It was surprising how quickly the girl had wormed her way into his heart—hell, he hadn't even known her that long! But something about the girl made him want to protect her—it wasn't quite as strong as the need to rescue Naminé, but there was no denying a sort of brotherly protection towards the hybrid.

"Yan-Yan…I need to go take care of something…" Repliku said suddenly, hopping down from the bench. He turned back to the girl, bending to her eye level and gently grasping her shoulders, "I need you to stay out of trouble until I get back. No leaving this room no matter who comes for you or what they say. Can you do that for Big Brother?" Yan-Yan gave a large, toothy smile, "Anything for Big Brother! Yan-Yan will stay out of sight and not talk to strangers!" Repliku smiled, fondly rubbing his palm on the crown of her head, "Good girl."

_Larxene: Why so glum, Naminé? Is there something that's been troubling you? Are_

_you feeling awful about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you-_

_Repliku: Cut it out, Larxene._

_(Repliku enters the room)_

_Repliku: Naminé—she doesn't want to remember Sora._

_Larxene: Is that so?_

_Repliku: (To Naminé) Don't worry. Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go_

_away._

_(He takes out her good luck charm)_

_Repliku: I swear it on this-the good luck charm you gave me. See ya._

_(The replica leaves)_

True to her word, Yan-Yan remained in the room, keeping herself occupied by counting the tiles on the floor. Hearing a portal of darkness made her gasp an run behind the bench, hidden in its shadow. She watched as Marluxia looked around, puzzled, "I could have sworn the little brat was here a minute ago…"

"Marluxia." Axel said, walking into the room. He spared one glance in Yan-Yan's direction before returning his glare to the Graceful Assassin, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Sora? I believe it's your turn soon…" Marluxia gave a curt nod and portaled out of the room. Axel, meanwhile, headed straight for the bench, "Man, I thought the stud would never leave…"

Yan-Yan flinched back into the wall, making the pyro chuckle, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Unlike some, I actually think you're kinda cute."

"Brother said not to talk to strangers…"

"But I'm not a stranger. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Figuring his reasoning was sound, Yan-Yan crawled up onto the bench, making Axel chuckle again, "That's a good girl. Now, are ya hungry?"

"Hun….gry?"

"Yeah, you know: do you wanna eat anything?"

"Eat…?"

"Oh boy…" Axel muttered to himself before replying, "Eating is when you chew food to fill your stomach…and…you get energy from it."

"Oh…" Was all Yan-Yan said in reply. She took the offered Danish with a frown before setting it on her head, "Chewing?"

"No, you put it in your mouth and bite down on it, like this;" Axel explained, taking a bite of his own Danish and swallowing. "See?"

Yan-Yan followed his example, icy green eyes lighting up in excitement. "It's tasty!" She said through her mouthful of Danish. Axel chuckled, rubbing the hybrid's head as Repliku had done some time previous, "You know, you remind me a lot of my friend."

"Really?"

"Mmn-hmn. When I first met him he was as curious as you are…Man, I miss 'im…"

"Why don't you go see him?"

"The boss wouldn't have it. Besides, the sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can go back."

"You're leaving?"

"Not right now." Axel chuckled, attempting to calm the girl, "But eventually, we all are. Either we leave or we get killed off."

"Killed?"

"Er…we go away forever."

"I don't want you to get killed, then! It sounds icky!"

"It is kinda icky, yeah…"

The door opened, and in stepped Repliku. Seeing the Flurry of Dancing Flames, he growled, summoning Soul Eater, "You!"

"Big Brother, promise me you won't get killed!" Yan-Yan said worriedly, racing up to the boy, "I don't want you to go away forever!"

"What did you tell her?" Repliku growled, placing a protective hand on the back of the girl's head. Axel shrugged, "I just told her we would all either leave or die. She asked what that ment, and I told her. What, is the girl off limits to make friends?"

"I don't want you influencing her."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the operation table." Axel muttered. Ignoring him, Repliku looked down at the girl in his arms, "I thought I told you not to talk to strangers, Yan-Yan!"

"But he isn't a stranger! His name's Axel-got-it-memorized!"

"Actually, sweetie, it's just Axel."

"Oh…Just-Axel!"

Said pyro smacked a hand to his forehead, which Yan-Yan-deciding it looked fun—mirrored. Repliku glanced at the half-eaten Danish on the bench, "You FED her? Yan-Yan, why did you eat this? For all we know he could have POISONED YOU!" Yan-Yan flinched at his tone. Axel very nearly summoned his chakrams, "Oh, thanks! Like I'd WANT to poison the girl!"

"How do I know you didn't?"

"Because I wouldn't do that! If I WANTED to finish the girl off I'd roast her!"

"Then why haven't you?"

"STOP IT!"

Both boys froze, looking at the girl on the verge of tears, "I don't want you two to fight! Not Big Brother OR Flame-Man!"

"Flame-Man?" Repliku asked in astonishment. Just what the hell had the pyro been talking to her about?

But Axel, seeming to understand enough was enough, walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Okay, Yan-Yan. I promise I won't fight Big Brother."

"Never EVER?" The hybrid persisted, wiping her eye with the heel of her hand. Axel smiled, "Never ever." With that he walked out, patting the replica on the back, "She's a good kid. Don't take advantage of that."

"Yeah…"

Axel couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he headed for his next mission. He had a feeling that what he was about to do wouldn't sit well with the girl, but hoped that Repliku wouldn't have the heart to tell her it happened.

_Vexen: Urrgh... You have such strength, even at the mercy of your memory-_

_Sora: None of that matters! Just put Riku back!_

_(Vexen laughs)_

_Vexen: Just put him back?_

_(He starts to get up)_

_Vexen: The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness-_

_and you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl, Naminé,_

_the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart...and end up becoming_

_Marluxia's pawn!_

_Sora: Marluxia? What does Naminé have to do with-_

_(Axel's chakram flies past Sora and strikes Vexen. Axel is behind Sora. Sora_

_turns around and gasps)_

_Sora: Axel!_

_Axel: Yo, Sora. Did I catch you at a bad time?_

_(Vexen starts to get up)_

_Vexen: Axel, why...?_

_Axel: I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence._

_Vexen: No... Don't do it!_

_Axel: We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now_

_you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook._

_Vexen: No... Please don't!_

_(Vexen cowers)_

_Vexen: I don't want to-_

_Axel: Goodbye._

_(Axel snaps his fingers and Vexen is engulfed in flames. He then fades away_

_into darkness. Sora watches in horror)_

Yan-Yan sighed in boredom as Repliku turned the page of his book. "Where'd Flame-Man go?"

"Probably on a mission." Repliku replied, not looking up. No sooner had he spoken, though, did said pyro return, "Yo, Big Brother! Sora's getting close."

Repliku glanced from Yan-Yan to Axel and back. Seeming to hate his decision, he asked, "Watch over her?"

"That's why I came over."

"I wanna come!" Yan-Yan said. Repliku held out an arm, "No, Yan-Yan. You have to stay here and be safe. Promise Big Brother."

"I Promise! And Flame-Man can protect me, right?"

"Right."

_Sora: Riku!_

_Repliku: You'll hurt Naminé if you go further._

_Sora: You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free!_

_Repliku: It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Naminé from you._

_That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise to Naminé. I promised to..._

_keep her safe._

_Sora: You did?_

_Repliku: There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little..._

_Naminé got scared and said, "What if a shooting star hits the islands?" So I_

_told her: "If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!"_

_Sora: You made a promise! With a toy sword!_

_Repliku: What... How do you know about that?_

_Sora: Because...that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect_

_her! I said it!_

_Repliku: Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!_

_Sora: YOU'RE the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck_

_charm to ME!_

_Repliku: Her what?_

_(Sora takes out the charm)_

_Sora: See?_

_(Repliku gasps)_

_Repliku: Tell me... Where did you get that?_

_(He holds his head in pain)_

_Repliku: Sora...good try._

_Sora: Huh?_

_Repliku: That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!_

_(Repliku takes out a similar charm)_

_Sora: Wha- TWO of them?_

_Repliku: Fakes should be destroyed!_

_(Sora and Repliku battle again. After the battle, Repliku pants)_

_Sora: Riku..._

_(Repliku runs away, leaving his good luck charm behind)_

"Damnit!" Repliku huffed, clutching a stitch in his side. Axel winced, "Careful with the language around Yan-Yan! Don't want to be a bad influence, do we?"

Repliku merely groaned in irritation, falling to his knees and clutching his head, "What's wrong with me?"

"Big Brother?" Yan-Yan asked worriedly. Axel held out an arm to stop her, "Big Brother needs a moment alone. Can I take her to Traverse Town?" Repliku gave a small nod, "…Get her something nice…something…she'd like…"

"I can do that…" Axel chuckled, creating a portal, "C'mon, squirt, let's go on an adventure."

"…Don't push yourself, Big Brother…" Yan-Yan said before slipping her hand into Axel's and following the man through the portal.

_Naminé: Because I went into your memories and-_

_Repliku: Let ME explain this._

_(Repliku appears)_

_Repliku: Plain and simple. Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's_

_meant to protect Naminé. It's supposed to be me! But you and your messed-up_

_memories are always in the way, Sora!_

_(Sora and Repliku battle one last time. After the battle, Repliku is down on the_

_ground. Sora confronts Repliku)_

_Sora: Riku!_

_Repliku: Want some more?_

_(Repliku fires a blast at Sora)_

_Naminé: Sora!_

_(Repliku has a smile on his face as he walks to Sora)_

_Sora: Riku..._

_Repliku: Looks like I win._

_Naminé: Riku, stop!_

_Repliku: You are through!_

_Naminé: I said STOP!_

_(Repliku stops and falls to the ground)_

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

_Repliku: Take another guess._

_(Sora, Donald, and Goofy are surprised. Repliku appears out of a pool_

_of darkness in the air and slashes at Marluxia, but he dodges backward. Naminé_

_screams)_

_Marluxia: It can't be!_

_Sora: Riku!_

_Repliku: No. Just an imitation._

_Marluxia: You're a shell-a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!_

_Repliku: What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and my heart_

_are fake. But...there is one memory I'll keep...even if it's just a lie!_

_Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Naminé!_

_Marluxia: Imbeciles..._

_(A flower petal falls from the air and it turns into Marluxia's scythe in his_

_hand)_

_Marluxia: You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born_

_of lies?_

_(Sora readies his Keyblade)_

_Marluxia: You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's_

_freedom?_

_(Repliku puts his arm in front of Naminé)_

_Marluxia: You turn from the truth because your heart is weak- You will never_

_defeat me!_

_(Sora fights and defeats Marluxia. Marluxia is surrounded by flower petals as_

_he disappears in a wave of purple and white energy)_

_Donald: Is he gone?_

_(Sora gives Donald a thumbs up. Donald nods)_

_Marluxia: You could say that._

_(They are surprised. Marluxia reappears)_

_Marluxia: However, what you destroyed was merely and illusion of me._

_(Sora gets angry)_

_Repliku: So what!_

_(He strikes Marluxia but it is another illusion)_

_Repliku: Another imitation._

_(They look to the door up ahead)_

_Sora: He's really...in there?_

_Naminé: Yes._

_Sora: I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart._

_Goofy: Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together!_

_Donald: Sora! C'mon!_

_Sora: Riku... Protect Naminé._

_Repliku: You don't...mind?_

_Sora: Should I?_

_Repliku: All right._

_Sora: You okay, Riku?_

_Repliku: Not Riku. I'm a fake. I can't remember why I was created or where_

_or when... All that's inside of me-is time with you and Naminé. But I know_

_those memories are not real._

_Goofy: Gee, Naminé, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to_

_normal?_

_Naminé: Well, I-_

_Repliku: It's all right. I'll deal._

_(He begins to walk away)_

_Sora: Wait! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You_

_have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours_

_alone. They're special!_

_Repliku: Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real_

_your feelings are. That's good enough._

_(He leaves)_

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

_(Riku reaches the gate to the mansion in Twilight Town)_

_Riku: Maybe Naminé is here..._

_Repliku: Hold it._

_Riku: Huh?_

_(Repliku appears behind Riku)_

_Repliku: Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness-it doesn't frighten you_

_anymore._

_Riku: How can you tell?_

_Repliku: Because I'm you._

_Riku: No, I'M me._

_Repliku: "I'm me," he says. Must be nice being real. A fake like me could_

_never get away with saying that. (He starts to sound angry) That's right, I'm a_

_phony, a fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even_

_this newfound power!_

_(The replica surrounds himself with a dark aura. Riku gasps)_

_Repliku: I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be_

_someone-someone who is not at all you! But...nothing changes... I'm still_

_just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll_

_never be more than a shadow!_

_(Riku fights and defeats his replica. After the battle, the replica is lying_

_on the ground, fading away into darkness)_

_Repliku: So...it's over. Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to_

_a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is_

_probably all fake._

_Riku: What are you feeling?_

_Repliku: What happens when a fake dies-one like me? Where will my heart_

_go? Does it disappear?_

_Riku: It'll go somewhere. Maybe to the same place as mine._

_Repliku: Tsk. A faithful replica until the very end. That's...okay._

_(The replica fades away)_

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

"See, squirt? There's all kinds of stuff to do—" Axel cut himself off as he felt her tug his coat. "…I'm never going to see him again…am I?" Axel knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking up at her sullen face, "There's a chance that he might be killed. But that chance is the same for everyone. Your brother knew what he was doing, and he didn't want to scare you by keeping you there." He said gently. Yan-Yan clutched his sleeve, "…So what's going to happen to me? When you're all gone?"

"We'll both be right here," Axel gently poked her in the chest, directly above her heart, "No matter what happens to me or Big Brother…"

"Can you…find someone to take care of me?"

Axel chuckled and stood, offering her his hand. "Of course."

Axel left her at a claw machine and headed outside, deciding to contact an old friend of his. He met the raven-haired woman in a spot not far off—still close enough to keep an eye on Yan-Yan but far enough away that even her monkey ears couldn't overhear.

"Alright, Axe, this had better be good. I was about to go after a big one!" The thief growled. Axel smiled at the rogue Nobody and quickly explained the situation. "…And so you're kind of the only one I could think to ask. I don't dare keep her with me, 'cause of Xemnas, but…I just need to make sure she'll be in good hands. Would ya…look after her for me, Kiki?"

'Kiki' smiled softly, "Aw, just like a father. Okay, I suppose I can take her with me. Don't expect me to stop stealing just because of her, though!"

"Flame-Man, Flame-Man! Lookit what I won!" Yan-Yan said happily, prancing over holding a black Moogle plush. Axel smiled, "Way ta go, squirt!"

"Who's this?"

"Yan-Yan, I'd like you to meet Kiki. Ki, this is little Yan-Yan. She's going to be taking care of you while I'm gone."

"Nice to finally meet the little squirt."

"You're leaving?" Yan-Yan looked up at the pyro with tears in her eyes. He chuckled softly, kneeling down so he was once more at eye level with the hybrid, "Hey, I'll be back! I can't leave you forever, right?" He gave the girl a tight hug, "Stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Bye, Daddy." She whispered in his ear, making the boy look at her in slight shock. It melted into a truly fatherly look as he stood and made a portal, "Keep her safe." He said as he walked through. Kiki watched the portal disappear with a hand on the girl's shoulder before leading her to the Gummi Hangar, "C'mon, squirt, let's go explore. Have you ever been to Halloweentown before?"

"Halloween…town?"

"No? You'll love it, trust me."

And so the two took off in the two-seater Gummi, the Thief piloting and the Hybrid sitting in the backseat clutching her Moogle plush to her chest.


End file.
